


i'll feed you the sky

by kvisan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Xiao Zhan, First Time, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, and a little bit of foot stuff as a treat, gege kink, gratuitous Yibo subspace POV, however my intention is that this is fully consensual, if you are sensitive to dubcon maybe skip this one because there are slight coercive vibes, is gege kink a thing?, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvisan/pseuds/kvisan
Summary: Xiao Zhan is charismatic, charming, and persuasive. He's so cute and it’s impossible not to smile back at him. Wang Yibo is completely unprepared and unable to resist him.He wants Yibo to teach him dances? Yibo can do that. He wants to buy Yibo dinners? Sure. Yibo likes food. He wants to try riding on the back of a motorcycle? Yibo is happy to bring him.Somewhere along the way, it becomes a habit to do anything Xiao Zhan asks. Even when he asks: buy an expensive car. Take me out for a drive in it. Get out of the driver's seat and kneel here in my footwell.Let me finger your mouth.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	i'll feed you the sky

Xiao Zhan's other hand is gentle in his hair, firm when he presses fingertips into the base of Yibo's skull. He has slender fingers, lightly calloused palms, and his skin tastes salty and clean where two fingers are pressed along Yibo's tongue. He braces his thumb against Yibo's cheek as he slowly drags them in and then out. 

His expression is-- Yibo can hardly think around his fingers, how his hands shake slightly where he's cradling Yibo's head between his spread thighs. Xiao Zhan's eyes are narrowed, focused, his own lips parted slightly and wet where he's licked them. It's hard to get any proper suction because of the spaces between Xiao Zhan's middle and index finger, but it still feels so good having his mouth full, occupied.

Xiao Zhan is staring at Yibo's mouth, but his eyes flick up to meet Yibo's when Yibo follows his fingers out, like he's chasing a kiss. 

"So eager," Xiao Zhan breathes, and he smiles and Yibo feels like he would do absolutely anything if it meant Xiao Zhan would smile at him like that again. "You like this? Want more?" 

He pulls his fingers out entirely so Yibo can respond, and there's a thin thread of Yibo's drool stretching from Xiao Zhan’s fingers back to his lips. Yibo might lose his mind. He's so hard. "Uh-huh," he manages. "Yeah. Want more."

Xiao Zhan says "Good boy," in the lowest and sweetest tone Yibo has ever heard him take, and starts unbuttoning his jeans. He pushes his shirt up impatiently, and Yibo fixes on the trail of fine dark hair leading downward on his stomach and bites his lip. He’s looked before, he couldn’t not look, but he’d never dared imagine something like this. Xiao Zhan praising him, completely focused on him, about to let him _suck his dick._

Yibo can't help but palm his own cock through his joggers. He leans forward, wanting, eager as Xiao Zhan called him. He wants to see, wants to touch. Wants his mouth full again. Xiao Zhan gets his cock out, and strokes it with the hand that’s sloppy and wet from Yibo’s mouth, and Yibo _whines_ , surprising himself. Usually it takes him a little bit longer to get to this kind of desperation. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Xiao Zhan asks him, and Yibo looks back up at his face briefly, still preoccupied by the position they’re in. He’s near-fixated on the slight curve of Xiao Zhan’s shaft and the heat of his body just inches from Yibo’s face, not really processing what Xiao Zhan has said. So Xiao Zhan laughs softly, pushes his fingers into Yibo’s hair again, and this time when he closes his hand it’s not so gentle and Yibo’s whole body shudders, following the pull.

“Yibo. Answer me,” he says, leaning over Yibo so their eyes meet again. “Have you given another guy head before?”

“Ngh. Yeah,” says Yibo. Something rises in his chest, hot and shameful, and he can’t stop himself from continuing: “But I wanna. Pretend like I haven’t. If you want.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes are bright, and his hand tightens in Yibo’s hair. He inhales deeply, smiles, and sits back.

“I want,” he says. “Oh, Yibo.” He’s impossibly long from this angle, and the light that plays across him catches the light sheen of sweat on his neck. His ears and cheeks are flushed. 

Yibo wants to rise up and lick up his throat, bite his jaw, and leave marks. His skin looks so soft. But Xiao Zhan’s hand still commands him at the back of his head, a persistent pressure at that vulnerable point, and he thinks wildly that he should have known. He should have seen himself falling into this from the first. The feeling of being under Xiao Zhan’s control is heady and intoxicating, almost like the blur of drunkenness. It feels inevitable.

Xiao Zhan is pushing him forward, and then he’s close enough that if he sticks out his tongue he can probably reach the dark head of Xiao Zhan’s cock. God, he can smell his own spit there already, from where Xiao Zhan had stroked himself, mixed with the warm smell of his body, his deodorant, his sweat. 

Xiao Zhan says, in that velvet voice, “Open your mouth,” and it’s so easy to obey. 

He says “Let gege show you, okay?” and rubs the tip of his cock across Yibo’s bottom lip, and laughs at him sweetly when he moans. “I knew you’d be into that,” he says. “Here, lick me here.” 

Yibo licks, kitten-like, tentatively. Then presses the flat of his tongue there, just under the head, and drags it up, almost to the tip where there’s already precum beading, salty and a little bitter. And Xiao Zhan lets his breath out in a ragged sigh, so Yibo does it again, again, longer, lower, wetter. Down to where Xiao Zhan is still holding his own cock, and back up. 

“Such a good boy,” he says, low, and Yibo squirms a little under the praise, the pet name, and the heat in his voice. “So good for me. Why don’t you try taking a little more, hmm?"

It's easy to fit his mouth over Xiao Zhan's cock, close his lips around it, lave over the delicate skin. It's hard to remember that he hasn't been told to suck yet, especially now that he has what he wants. His mouth full, his lips and tongue bumping up against Xiao Zhan’s fingers. Xiao Zhan makes a low noise in his throat when Yibo pulls against the fingers in his hair to try and take more, deeper. Yibo responds with his own moan, his lips stretched around as much of Xiao Zhan’s cock as he’s currently allowed.

Yibo has sucked dick before, of course. He’s asked his lovers for this before, enjoyed being used and praised. He supposes there’s something about his demeanor that attracts people who enjoy it too-- usually older men and once or twice, older women. It has never felt this intense, this intimate. This...reciprocal?

Xiao Zhan pulls him up and off, and Yibo pants and whines a little, wanting his mouth full again. He strains forward. “Gege, no, no, want it back,” he says, hoarse and a little slurred, which makes Xiao Zhan laugh softly at him. His voice is gentle, but when Yibo looks up at him, pleadingly, his eyes are wild and hot. He’s biting his own lip. Yibo wants to bite it too. Fuck, they haven’t even kissed yet.

“Give me a minute, baby,” he says, and Yibo shudders. “Your mouth feels so good. Didn’t want to finish yet.” And then he shifts, and moves his leg so that the top of his boot presses up between Yibo’s legs, against Yibo’s achingly hard cock. Yibo almost passes out when he says, “This ok, sweetheart? Wanna rub up on me?”

“Yeah, please,” says Yibo breathlessly, nodding, and he rolls his hips and loses himself in the friction of his dick against the laces of Xiao Zhan’s boot, the hard leather rough and unforgiving. He grinds harder, chasing the sensation, and Xiao Zhan groans.

“Yibo, fuck,” he says, “Come back and suck me. Let gege come down your pretty throat, yeah?”

It’s a breathless race after that, to get himself to the brink of orgasm and stay there while he swallows Xiao Zhan down with all his practiced ease, letting the older man fuck his mouth. Yibo is lost to it, rutting against Xiao Zhan’s boot, tongue out and throat open, tears streaking his cheeks when Xiao Zhan thrusts his hips up and holds Yibo down with a deep, satisfied groan. He comes hot and bitter down Yibo’s throat, and Yibo swallows everything he can before Xiao Zhan hauls him up by the hair and kisses him, thrusts one hand down the front of Yibo’s trousers, and jerks him cruelly once, twice.Yibo cries out and comes too, into Xiao Zhan’s palm. 

Xiao Zhan holds him up as they ride the aftershocks together, and when he pulls his hand out of Yibo’s joggers he accidentally smears his palmful of cum all over Yibo’s belly and the hem of his shirt, and Yibo yelps and laughs weakly.

“Ah, fuck, sorry, sorry,” says Xiao Zhan, grinning sheepishly, and he starts to shrug out of the flannel he’s wearing over his t-shirt. “Here, you can wear this instead.”

“If gege wanted me to take my shirt off he could have just asked,” says Yibo with his best artificial pout, and strips his t-shirt off to Xiao Zhan’s obvious delight.

“That’s right, you do everything I ask you,” Xiao Zhan says, and when Yibo’s arms are free of the shirt, Xiao Zhan slides his hands against Yibo’s bare ribs and pulls him into a kiss again. His mouth is hot, open, insistent, and Yibo feels his cock twitch when Xiao Zhan pulls his head back by the hair. “Such a good boy,” he murmurs against Yibo’s lips. “Thank you for this.”

“I didn’t do it as a favor to you,” Yibo says, primly. “I expect things in return.” He pushes into Xiao Zhan’s embrace, noses along the line of his jaw, and bites just under his ear. “Be my boyfriend, gege,” he says, against that soft skin. 

Xiao Zhan agrees, of course. He will do anything for Yibo. It goes both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> title from kiss and control by AFI :P  
> xiao zhan is wearing doc martens because of Reasons. 
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing!  
> 


End file.
